Simple
by amwaltz.rain
Summary: A look at Denmark, Norway, and Sweden's first meeting.


Simple:

Was it simple? The centuries between them would dictate otherwise.

They'd found each other on a sheet of ice, almost equidesent from their respective coasts. They knew each other long before they knew themselves. They had no names to speak of, no family to think of, no concept of life other than how it moved around them while they stood stagnant.

They had no way of telling how long they'd been alone, there was no real concept of time other than the uneven and unreliable cycles of lights in the sky. They didn't know how long they had remained until the day on the ice. And that was the day that everything changed.

Each boy was certain that the figure was a reflection, but ran towards it regardless. Then they realized that there was another. Two reflections that as they came closer, didn't look the same at all compared to the other or themselves. So the three pressed on, curious and desperate to understand the phenomenon.

There was the initial shock at first, finally seeing another after so long. Then there was excitement- they peered shyly at the newcomers, eyes shining. The sea, the day, and the night soon tired of peering and stared hungrily at the strangers, taking in any detail.

The boy with eyes like the night had the fairest hair. The boy with eyes like day's grain colored hair stuck up oddly. The boy with eyes like the sea stood the tallest of the three.

The boy with the eyes like the day sky rushed the other two and grabbed at their hands. Their skin was frigid but they found that holding the others warmed them. Small hesitant smiles found their faces and they clung onto their newfound company, albeit still cautious.

Day-eyes bashfully muttered to the two in his language, receiving perplexed looks in response. He groaned before something clicked. Words popped into his head, ones he'd never heard, but when they rolled off his tongue they found meaning.

"Come with me?"

And they understood.

"Why?" Night-eyes questioned, eyes narrowing and suddenly defensive.

"Well-" day-eyes started, "I haven't seen anyone else, the tribes all moved away... Maybe we should stay together."

Sea-eyes hummed and closed his eyes before finally speaking. "Makes sense."

Day-eyes offered his hands to his companions and led them in a trek south with the reasoning "it's a little warmer in the south than the north."

That was their beginning.

Companionship based off of comfort and lonesomeness. They could each think back to the tribes that passed them by, how the lack of life and soul crushing winter began to take its toll, though they'd never had anyone to miss.

Memories of staring at their own reflections, trying to reach for the person they saw only to retract their hands when it touched frigid water. But there had been a person there! They weren't alone. They were followed by the person on the other side of the water. Each flushed to think about their own experience to get their friend, who smiled and frowned with them out of the water. Each ended with a splash and screams. There was no one there.

Yet they still tried, miserable and starved for life. It was finally found on a sheet of barren ice.

Curling up in a bed of furs and against the others for warmth, they were finally able to fill the holes they hadn't known existed. Nor did they know what fates awaited the three.

...

So. A historical drabble about the Scandinavians. I may continue this, if anybody likes it. If you couldn't tell, the Nordic 5 are my favorites and this kept buzzing around in my head.

I'll figure something out.

Notes:

"Eyes of Day" -Denmark. His eyes are a lighter blue (I thought looked like 'sky blue') and hey- Denmark doesn't have a national flower but a survey done so and so years ago the people chose the daisy.

"Sea Eyes"- Sweden. His eyes are like sea foam green/blue to me. And I realized later- pun! Sea eyes. see eyes. And he'll get glasses later. There weren't really glasses in 5,000-2,500 BC.

"Eyes of Night"- Norway. Eyes are dark blue.

I'm sorry. I'll get back to writing now. If you actually made it through this I offer you my condolences and my love. *holds the still beating heart from my chest out to you* that works, right?


End file.
